Relaxed
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jack relaxes, Sam gets angry
1. Relaxed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I just really, really love them and am borrowing them. I don't own Stargate, this lot do- Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. And I'm making no money. At all…  
  
Author's Notes: Another short little thing, that I may turn into something longer, I have an idea, but I also have several long assignments so shrug (16th - currently typing up second chapter so sit tight)  
  
My obsession: http:grace.modblog.com  
  
Jack sat with his legs dangling over the ledge, he glanced down at the short drop below, then looked back at the slowly setting sun. He smiled, there was a warm breeze and a clear sky, not a sound to be heard, which would normally worry him if it wasn't for the fact he could see the rest of his team from his vantage point over the ruins. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and even then it was probably due to some alien drugging him. What he really wanted was to lie back with a beer in his hand. But there was no chance of that, if he'd known it was going to be like this he would've slipped a couple of cans in his pack. Though knowing their luck something would probably go wrong and he'd be caught with slowed reactions. He sighed and looked down as the ruins once more. He could see Daniel and Teal'c but not Sam, so he picked up his radio.  
  
"Carter, everything okay down there?" he said.  
  
"Everything's fine sir" Sam said coming out from behind some tress and making him jump. She grinned, he was a little too relaxed he realised.  
  
"Good" he said. "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering it you'd decided where to set up camp" she said.  
  
"No Carter I've been sitting here day dreaming about having a cold beer" he said. She smiled. "Having a good time down there?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to sit up here with a beer?"  
  
"Maybe" he mouthed 'maybe' back at her.  
  
"If you can tear Daniel away I'll scope out a good spot" she nodded.  
  
"Yes sir" she said. She smiled once more and wandered away back down to the ruins. Jack groaned and stood up to start looking around.  
  
By time Sam had got Daniel back up to Jack he had decided on a spot and started on a fire in the fading sunlight. He had also set up his tent which made Sam wonder how long he had actually taken to look for a suitable spot. Teal'c offered to sort the MRE's after he had set up his tent. Jack took a place by the fire and lay down, while Sam and Daniel set up their own tents. It didn't take Daniel long to try and tell Jack about the ruins and his work.  
  
"I really think I'm getting somewhere" he said excitedly. Jack groaned.  
  
"Please no more" he said.  
  
"But I didn't say anything"  
  
"I know but you were thinking of saying it and I don't want to hear it" Daniel glared at him but he was ignored. Jack smiled at Sam and sat down by the fire. Yep a beer would be perfect right now. He decided however that he could enjoy the peace and quiet at least, letting the others work around him while he tried to decipher the unfamiliar stars that were appearing in the night sky.  
  
"O'Neill" Teal'c said. He looked over to see the man holding out his meal. He took it and slowly sat back up. "Are you well?" he asked. Jack looked around at his team and smiled.  
  
"I am" he said "I am very well" Teal'c nodded and they ate in silence.  
  
"Who's going to take first watch?" Daniel asked after a little while. Jack looked over at him as he stood up.  
  
"I will" Sam said, looking at Jack.  
  
"If you want to Carter" he said, "what time is it anyway?"  
  
"Half ten" she said.  
  
"What?! But he sun just went down"  
  
"Longer days Jack" Daniel said.  
  
"Ya Think?" Daniel smiled.  
  
"Goodnight all" he said before going into his tent. Teal'c did the same after a nod and Sam stood up.  
  
"You're not going to bed sir?" she asked when he lay back on the grass.  
  
"Not just yet" he said.  
  
"I'm just going to get some water"  
  
"Hurry back" he said grinning. She smiled and walked past him towards the stream.  
  
When she came back she sat down beside him and offered him some water. He smiled and took a sip. She smiled, a curious look over her face.  
  
"What you thinking?" he asked her.  
  
"You seem very contented this evening" he said.  
  
"I am. Daniel's occupied and keeping out of trouble, and it's warm, calm and peaceful" he told her. "Oh, and there are stars" she looked up.  
  
"It is nice here" she admitted. "It's been a while since we've had such a peaceful mission"  
  
"That's what I was thinking" he said. She leant back on her hands, still looking up at the sky.  
  
"I keep waiting for something to go wrong though"  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong Carter" he said  
  
"Famous last words" she said.  
  
"Well if I die here you can put that on my gravestone" he said. "Jack O'Neill, 'Nothing Is Going To Happen Carter'" she laughed. "I understand what you mean though, I'm worried about being to relaxed and getting caught out."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that right now" she said. "It's my watch" he nodded.  
  
"True, safe under the watchful eyes of Sam Carter" he said. "Lie down and relax, I think we're safe for now" she did as he suggested, lying in her back and looking up at the night sky. She was too relaxed to argue with him. They lay in silence until all Jack could hear was Sam's rhythmic breathing. He looked over at her to see she had her eyes closed.  
  
"You asleep?" he asked softly.  
  
"No sir" she said quickly sitting up. She wasn't that relaxed. He smiled and reached up to put him hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Sam" he said, now very aware he was much more relaxed than he should be. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Go to sleep if you want and I'll take first watch"  
  
"I did volunteer sir" she said.  
  
"So, I don't mind"  
  
"Okay" she yawned "Mind if I sleep out here?"  
  
"Not at all" he said sitting up. "Go ahead" she lay back down and closed her eyes. He smiled and got up to go into his tent. He came back out with his sleeping back and covered Sam up with it.  
  
"Thank you" she murmured.  
  
"You're welcome" he whispered. He leant over and kissed her gently on the cheek with no hesitation, before sitting down to take watch. Sam smiled and quickly fell to sleep, the smile still on her face throughout the night. Jack smiled too, maybe he didn't need a beer to make the night perfect after all.  
  
r.l.w  
  
(08/05/04) 


	2. Too Relaxed

Sequel to Relaxed  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I just really, really love them and am borrowing them. I don't own Stargate, this lot do- Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. And I'm making no money. At all…   
  
Author's Notes: As it turns out I did write a sequel to Relaxed, and I know where the third part will go, so I'll write that and type that around doing my assignments, so could be next week, could be the week after.   
  
obsession: grace.modblog.com  
  
Too Relaxed  
  
The iris opened and moments later Daniel led SG-1 through gate, with Jack sauntering through last of all. As ever, the general was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Sam saluted but Jack didn't bother.  
  
"You're late" he said.  
  
"Sorry sir" Sam said, looking at Jack. "We got a little…delayed"  
  
"Are you all okay?"  
  
"We're fine" Teal'c said.  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Jack said smiling "I just felt like staying an extra hour"  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Sir?" he said blankly. Hammond looked at the rest of SG-1. Daniel and Sam   
  
both shrugged and Teal'c gave his usual raised eye brow.   
  
"Go and get yourselves checked out then we'll have a debriefing"  
  
"Sir" Sam said. She walked out of the gate room, followed immediately by Daniel and Teal'c. Jack followed slowly, taking his time with each step.  
  
"All clear" Janet said smiling "You're free to go"  
  
"Thanks Doc" Jack said, he jumped off the bed and walked out of the infirmary but instead of heading to the debriefing room he went the other way. Sam ran after him.  
  
"Sir?" she said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"For a shower"  
  
"But the General wants us to debrief first" she said.  
  
"He won't mind Sam" he said smiling. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I think he will sir" he sighed and turned around.  
  
"Fine" he said, smiling still. She watched him as he walked back up the corridor. Sam shrugged and went after him, meeting Daniel and Teal'c as they were coming out of the infirmary.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I think he just wants to shower" she said.  
  
When they got into the debriefing room Jack was sat in his chair, his feet up on the big table, his hands behind his back. He smiled at them as they sat around him to wait for the General. When he walked in, he looked Jack over frowning.  
  
"Colonel?" he said. Jack looked up at him the look on his face showing that he didn't have a clue to what his problem was.  
  
"Your feet?" he added eventually.  
  
"Oh!" Jack said swinging his feet off the table. "Sorry General" Hammond unsure what to think, ignored it for the moment and moved onto talking about the mission, which had been pretty uneventful. Except for Sam, she could still feel his lips on her cheek, just thinking about it made her smile. That morning they had shared a little knowing smile but hadn't discussed it. Sam didn't see the point in really brining it up, it was another one of those things that would never get anywhere. Her smile disappeared and she looked over at Jack as Daniel continued telling Hammond about his find on the planet. He wasn't listening to a word that was being said, he was almost dozing in his chair. He yawned, audibly and everyone else turned to look at him.  
  
"Are we keeping you awake Colonel?"  
  
"No Daniel is" he said. "Sorry" he added "Sir" afterwards as the creases on Hammonds forehead got a little deeper, his anger increasing. He motioned for Daniel to finish and Jack sat up a little more to look over at Sam, who was still looking at him. He smiled at her, broadly and unashamedly. She smiled back, shyly and turned away from him to concentrate on Daniel. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him still watching her. When he was finished, Jack was out of the door before Hammond had even finished telling them that they were dismissed.  
  
"Major" the General said as she got up. "A moment" Daniel and Teal'c carried on out of the room and Sam stopped.  
  
"Sir?" She said.  
  
"I assume Dr Fraiser gave you all a clean bill of health"  
  
"Of course" she said.  
  
"How was the Colonel on the planet?" he asked her.  
  
"He was fine sir" she said.  
  
"Not in anyway acting, strange" She remembered his tenderness towards her, the kiss, his voice. She could feel her cheeks flushing.  
  
"He was relaxed"   
  
"Relaxed?"  
  
"Yes sir, he enjoyed the peace and quiet sir, much more than he normally would, or the rest of us did"  
  
"Would you keep an eye on him for me Major?"   
  
"Of course sir" she said  
  
"Dismissed" he said, she smiled and left the room.  
  
Later Sam was sat in her lab, looking over some papers when Jack walked into the room, his hair still a little damp from his shower, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Sam?" he said, cheerfully. She looked him up and down.  
  
"Sir?" she asked. He looked down at his own civvies, his jeans and t-shirt and   
  
smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. She couldn't help but give him a little smile back, she knew something was wrong but he looked so cut she couldn't resist. She liked the military look but in civilian clothes he was just Jack and not her colonel.  
  
"Colonel are you…okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm starving" he said "wanna go get some lunch?" she thought about it, she   
  
knew he would just go without her. She nodded "Great" he said as she got up. She followed him out of her lab, he hadn't stopped smiling since he'd got there and she hated to admit it but she loved that smile. And it was infectious too, she had barely registered that he insisted on calling her Sam now but the any alarm bells had been rung and silenced long ago. The General probably should've asked someone else to watch over him. Jack kept walking past the turning to the commissary and she stopped.  
  
"Colonel, the commissary's this way" she said.  
  
"I was thinking we go to O'Malley's of something"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea right now sir"  
  
"Come on Sam, come have lunch with me"  
  
"No sir" she said "We should go see the doc"  
  
"Why, are you feeling okay?2 he asked, walking back towards her.  
  
"I'm fine, you're not" he laughed.  
  
"I'm just hungry Sam, chill out" he said, his smile getting bigger.  
  
"Sir" she said. "Let's just have her do a few extra tests"  
  
"Sorry Sam, but I am fine and hungry" he said.  
  
"For me sir" she said, reaching out to touch his arm. She smiled and he looked at her, then at his arm.  
  
"As cute as you are Sam, there is no way in hell I want Jan sticking more needles into me" she let go, a shock evident on her face at what he had just said. "Last chance for lunch?" he said. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"See ya later Sam" he said before walking up the corridor. She watched him go and a minute or two past before she could move again.  
  
The general had two airmen escort Jack to the infirmary and expected him to be annoyed at the very least when he went to see him, but when he walked him he was sat on the bed, in a gown, laughing with the airmen watching him. Sam stood away from the scene, watching him the entire time he was there, through every test and scan Janet performed. She jumped when Hammond tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"How is he Major?" he asked.  
  
"He's in an excellent mood sir" she said.  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"He, he has a very relaxed attitude sir, to everything, rank, regulations"   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well" she stuttered a little, unsure what to tell him. "He's calling most officers by their first name, including you sir"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes sir" she didn't really want to tell him any more and fortunately Janet   
  
walked in with a handful of files.  
  
"Doctor?" Hammond said, Janet sighed.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him sir" she said. She dropped the files onto the bed they were stood by, looking over at Jack as he chatted with Airmen Ross and Wyman. "Everything is clean, blood work, CT Scan, X-ray, I've done tests and tests   
  
and more tests and they're all clean.  
  
"Is there nothing different between ours and his?" Sam asked.  
  
"All normal"  
  
"Dr Jackson said you and he worked together on the ruins. What were Teal'c and the Colonel doing?" Hammond asked  
  
"Teal'c was with us most of the time, helping with heavier artefacts and so on"  
  
"And Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"He was up on the cliff top, looking down over the valley mostly, he could see over the entire place from up there" she said   
  
"So he was alone a lot of the time?" he said. Sam nodded. They went over to Jack as he was telling a joke. The General tried to interrupt but he didn't listen.  
  
"Colonel"" the General yelled. Jack sat up suddenly.  
  
"General Hammond" he said smiling. "Not in the mood for a joke huh?" Sam took a step back so she could smile without being seen.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hammond asked ignoring his comment.  
  
"I'm still hungry, I was on my way to lunch"  
  
"Not feeling at all strange?"  
  
"Empty" he said patting his belly.  
  
"We're concerned about you Colonel but Dr Fraiser can't find anything wrong with you"  
  
"That's because there is nothing wrong with me"  
  
"Well just to be sure I'm going to post Ross and Wyman to you"   
  
"No need sir" Jack said moving to stand.  
  
"Every need Colonel" he told him "no arguments"  
  
"Well the boys ca buy me a steak" Jack looked over at Airman Ross who was trying not to laugh. He smiled and looked at Hammond. "No jokes, no steak, gotcha"  
  
"I think it's commissary lasagne for you Colonel" Janet said.   
  
Sam was still in the infirmary after the General had left and he had gotten dressed again, back into BDU's as he knew he wouldn't be leaving the base any time soon. He whipped the curtain and smiled at her.  
  
"Sam" he said. "Where are Ross and Wyman?"   
  
"Waiting for you outside" she said. "I was just wondering, do you really feel no different?"  
  
"Not at all Sam" she frowned  
  
"You normally wouldn't call me Sam"  
  
"Nor would I tell you you're cut but it doesn't mean I'm going nuts does it" she flushed red again. "Have you had lunch?"  
  
"I'm not hungry"   
  
"Never mind then, I'll see you later" he walked past her, kissing her on the cheek, the same as the night before, as he did so. She was starting to get used to these gestures from him, leaving less stunned than before.  
  
That afternoon, Sam went to Jack's office, knocking on his door, waiting for an answer from inside. When there wasn't one, she smiled at Ross and Wyman stood on wither side of the door and walked in. His paperwork was in the bin, his shoes and socks in a heap on the floor next to his desk. His feet were on the desk, his head lolled to one side against the back of his chair, his eyes tight shut. Sam stood there smiling at the sight of him sleeping. The feel of his lips was going to stay with her forever and she could feel her self going red for what flutelike the hundredth time that day. She closed the door behind her, feeling the airmen's' eyes on her and walked over to him to shake him awake. He looked up at her, bleary eyed and smiled.  
  
"Hey Sam" he said.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing" she said.  
  
"Worried about me?"  
  
"Of course I am, as much as you say there is nothing wrong with you, something on that planet has effected you"  
  
"I'm fine" he said.  
  
"So I've imagined you calling the General George" Jack just grinned "Or those kisses?"  
  
"Of course not, just, in a good mood"  
  
"A good mood?" she said, getting a little annoyed "What the hell did you eat or drink or do on that planet that put you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said grinning still. "What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever thought you may be acting a little funny too"  
  
"No one else has noticed" she replied.  
  
"I've noticed"  
  
"Noticed what!"  
  
"You're getting angry"  
  
"Of course I am, something is wrong with you and you won't even acknowledge it"  
  
"Why do you keep pushing it" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm worried about you, I told you that" he held back his smile, he was leading straight into what he wanted her to confess to.  
  
"Why? I'm okay"  
  
"Why am I worried? Because I care about you" she said. She was pissed off now, his blatant disregard for his own health his flyboy over confidence was frustrating at the best of times, this was just blood boiling.   
  
"You care about" he said. Suddenly she realised what he was doing, what he was getting at.  
  
"Colonel, we've been here before" she said. "You know I care about you" he smiled and stood up.  
  
"Sam, tell me how you feel" he walked around the desk.  
  
"I just did sir" she said. She turned around to leave, but he grabbed her arm before she could open the door. He released his grip, but held her still, gently, he smiled.  
  
"Don't" she said. "You'll regret it, whether you want to admit it or now, you're ill, in a strange relaxed way" he pulled her around to face him. "And I'm not"  
  
"Tell me how you feel" he said, a little more demanding. She shook her head.  
  
"I care" she said. "More than I'm supposed to" he smiled, remembering when he had said those words himself, the last time they were honest about their feelings.  
  
"Sam, tell me how you feel about me" he cried. She didn't answer so he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, gently, knowing she would reciprocate before she did.   
  
"I love you" she said, breaking the kiss.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it Carter" he said. The use of her surname brought him out of her daze. There was a knock on the door, which only served to confused her slightly. Jack took a couple of steps away from her.  
  
"Come" he said. The door opened and Wyman was stood there smiling,   
  
"Sir, Dr Fraiser would like to do some follow up tests" he said.   
  
"Oh, okay, I'll be right down" he shut the door and slipped on his socks and boots, then he picked the paperwork out of the bin and placed it back onto the desk. He looked at Sam who was just staring at him.  
  
"You coming Carter?"  
  
"We were in the middle of something" she said.   
  
"I know, but duty calls" she was confused, five minutes ago duty was the last thing on his mind. "I do feel the same though" he looked around, to check if anyone had heard. "I should go apologize for my behaviour with the General, he as already pissed with me"  
  
"Sir, are you okay?" she asked. "You've changed again"  
  
"I'm fine Carter" he said. "Are you coming to the infirmary?"  
  
"I'll be along in a minute" she said. He smiled and left his office. She could hear him as he spoke with the airmen, calling them by their surnames instead of their first names as he had before. Was he back to normal now? Sam couldn't quite work it out.   
  
TBC  
  
r.l.w  
  
(16/05/04) 


	3. Not At All Relaxed

Sequel to Too Relaxed  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Spoilers : Entity  
  
Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I just really, really love them and am borrowing them. I don't own Stargate, this lot do- Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. And I'm making no money. At all…   
  
Author's Notes: Part three already, with the final part written and ready to be typed! Madness I tells ya, enjoy. Feedback please.   
  
Not At All Relaxed  
  
"I'm sorry General, for my behaviour today" Jack said. "Just one of those days" he shifted slightly o the bed as Janet stuck the needle into him.  
  
"That's okay Colonel, I take it you're feeling better"  
  
"I really don't feel any different" he said  
  
"We'll see what the test results say" Janet said  
  
"Surely you must have felt something?" Hammond asked, "Or else you wouldn't be apologizing"  
  
"I did what I wanted" he said. "Without conscience, I guess that's the only real difference between now and half an hour ago"  
  
"What made your conscience return?" Jack wasn't sure how to answer him, he didn't really know, he hated to think that he did something so wonderful but so against the rules that it filled him with so much guilt he regained his conscience.   
  
"No idea General" he said  
  
"Perhaps you could explain how you lost it in the first place" Janet said.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I'm sending SG-4 to take some samples from the planet"  
  
"I can take SG-1" Jack said  
  
"I'd rather not increase your exposure Colonel, to whatever it was that effected you"  
  
Sam was pacing up and down her lab, frustrated and confused. Jack drove her crazy, leading her on, kissing her, then brushing her off. She didn't know why she he had kissed her to get the truth from her, truth that he didn't offer her.  
  
"Feel the same" she spat out. Somewhere inside her she couldn't work out why she was so angry with him but she was. She clenched her fists, screamed, then grabbed a beaker and hurled it at the wall. It shattered, the pieces falling to the floor at her feet.  
  
"Christ Carter, what the hell was that for?" Jack said, standing in the doorway to her lab. She didn't answer him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine" she said taking a deep breath, trying to tell herself she wasn't angry, trying to calm herself. She could feel it wasn't working, she could feel the angry pushing against her skin fighting to get out. "How are you?"  
  
"The same"  
  
"The same?" she said. She began to pace again.  
  
"Carter?" he said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to get out of here" she said. "I can't" she stopped and pushed him aside as she stormed out of the room. He watched her go, stunned slightly at the anger she had displayed.  
  
"Have you seen Carter?" Jack asked Daniel. The other man nodded, collecting together pieces of papers and files from his office floor.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah, this was Sam" he said, holding up a file to illustrate his point.  
  
"What she do?"  
  
"She came in, ranted something about you, then a brush, or brush off, the something else, then told me I didn't understand before knocking everything bar the computer of my desk and storming out" he said. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! She three a beaker across the room before giving me a good hard punch out of the way"  
  
"Well she was pissed" he said. "At you" Jack sighed.  
  
"I better go find her before she injures someone" Daniel frowned at him  
  
He found Sam in the gym, breathing the life and soul out of the punch bag in full BDU's and without any gloves on. Her face was full of anger, her eyes dark.  
  
"Carter" he called out, she didn't respond, continuing to hit the bag "Sam" he tried, she still didn't respond but began to hit the bag even harder. He walked up to her but she kept out of reaching distance.  
  
"Talk to me"  
  
"I already did" she said. "I bared my heart to you"  
  
"I don't understand" he said. "I kiss you and you go all nuts"  
  
"No, I tell you I love you and say you feel the same but that was it"  
  
"I kissed you"  
  
"I needed to hear the words"  
  
"I love you" he told her  
  
"I needed to hear the words then!" she yelled. There was a fire in her eyes, anger, hate, disgust, it chilled him, he'd not seen anything like this from since she was taken over by that entity. "You're just saying it because I've told you I want you to say means nothing"  
  
"Sam calm down" she punched the punch bag forcefully, then took a swing at Jack. She missed as he stepped out of the returning punch bag. Shocked he was caught out when she took another shot, her fist connecting hard with his chin.  
  
"Shit" he cried, his hand touching his face immediately. He reacted, grabbing her arm as it came up for another punch. He easily twisted it around her back, as strong as she was he was still stronger and soon had both hands behind her back. She struggled to get free, her anger giving her strength but it was still not enough.  
  
"Sam, Sam, are you goanna stay still and come quietly or do I have to knock you the hell out?"  
  
"You wouldn't" she said.. He sighed, she was right, he couldn't hit her.  
  
"Doesn't mean I won't throw your ass in a cell" he told her. He forced her out of the gym and pushed her down the corridor.   
  
"O'Neill" Teal'c said, Jack turned his head to see him coming up behind him.  
  
"Teal'c perfect timing" he said. "A hand" Sam remained silent as Teal'c helped restrained her.  
  
"What has happened?" he asked as Sam struggled in his arms "Your lip is bleeding" Jack felt his bottom lip and saw blood on the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Thanks Carter" he said. "Lets get her to infirmary, something is seriously wrong" he said. Still struggling they half dragged Sam down to the infirmary.  
  
"Doc, your assistance please?" Jack cried, he and Teal'c lifted Sam onto a bed. "you gonna stay there?" he asked. Here  
  
"I will watch her" Teal'c said. Janet and nurse came in.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Doc, sedate her, Lt go get the General" the nurse ran out of the room. Sam began to struggle again against Teal'cs hold, she was too angry to even talk. Janet got out a needle and filled it with a sedative.  
  
"Don't you dare" she managed to spit out. Janet was shocked at the venom in her voice.  
  
"Hold her still Teal'c" he nodded and held Sam down against the bed. Janet stuck the needle into her arm and injected it in her bloodstream. It only took moments to take an effect and she relaxed against Teal'c, falling unconscious.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" The general said coming into the infirmary.  
  
"Something is wrong with Carter sir" Jack said.  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"She did this to me" he said pointing to his lip.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was angry, she broke a glass beaker, then threw the contents of Daniel's desk on the floor before this" Jack said.  
  
"We had to sedate her to get her to stay" Teal'c said  
  
"Is this connected to your earlier behaviour?"  
  
"I'm about to do some tests now" Janet said.  
  
"SG-4 are due back soon" Hammond said. "I'll send them straight down to you" Janet nodded and began to take samples from Sam. "I'll have Ross and Wyman return to guarding duty"  
  
"Thank you sir" Janet said, Sam's anger had rattled.  
  
"I'll be back soon" he said. He smiled and left the infirmary.  
  
"How did all this happen?" Janet asked. Jack looked over at the unconscious Sam and frowned, thinking back to their encounter in the gym. She had been a step away from telling him she hated him, not so long after she had told him she loved him. She'd been right, he did regret it, he never expected Sam to react so badly to a kiss from him. It hurt.  
  
Then it hit him, the realisation, all that was missing he felt was a light bulb above his head as he looked over at Sam. He touched his lip and winced, having forgotten for the moment the cut there.  
  
"Dammit" he yelled  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just realised why Carter is so angry" he said. Janet looked over at hm, holding a veil of Sam's blood in her hand.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I think, I think I passed whatever you insist I had onto Sam"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I kissed her" he admitted.  
  
"When!"  
  
"When we in my office, I kissed her, then you wanted to see me, and then I apologized for my behaviour" he explained. "oh man"  
  
"Let me look her samples" Janet said. "And maybe we can find what it is that affected you both" Jack nodded, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him. He had hurt Sam, there had been truth in her words, real anger behind them. In all the confusion of being too relaxed then not relaxed at all he'd made a mess of things when all he really wanted was for her to know he loved her, cared for her, wanted her.  
  
"SG-4 are here" General Hammond said leading them into the room. He had decided to bring them down himself concerned for his main team. SG-4 walked into the infirmary and handed Janet the samples they had collected. She thanked them and took them into her lab for testing. When she came back she had Lt Craig and another nurse take samples from them too.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked them.  
  
"Fine thank you Dr, no different" she frowned, unsure how to take that, Jack had said it from the beginning. She left her nurses to it, picked up her file and went over to Sam's bed.  
  
"General" she said. "I've found an organism in Major Carter, I believe it's what's causing her anger"  
  
"Why couldn't you see it in the Colonel?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure, I'm guessing the only reason I can see it in Sam is because it is reacted with the protein marker and almost looks like it is fighting with it"  
  
"And instead of being, um, relaxed, she's angry?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did she contract the organism?" Janet looked over at Jack, who was looking at the floor.  
  
"That would be my fault sir" he said. "I passed it onto her"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I kissed her, though I was under the influence of this organism myself at the time" the General frowned, he wondered how many times they would find themselves in these situations before they came to talk to him about it.  
  
"Understood Colonel"  
  
"I'll do some more tests, on the samples brought back, see if we can get rid of it" she looked over at Sam "I'll keep her sedated until then"  
  
Jack sat in the lab watching Janet as she slipped slides underneath the microscope. She looked up at him, then back at the sample.  
  
"You feel guilty don't you?" she said. When Sam was in trouble he didn't usually leave her side, let alone the infirmary.  
  
"Very" he said. "She was so angry with me, you should've seen her"  
  
"I did"  
  
"No, no, when she was trying to knock me out, she, she had hate in her eyes" he stopped. "And some of that anger was real, organism or not, I really screwed up"  
  
"Hopefully I'll sort this out and you can make it up to her"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Maybe?" she looked at him "Do I want to know what you did?"  
  
"No" she sighed and carried on with her slides, trying to ignore Jack watching her so intently.  
  
"Ooh!" She said suddenly sitting up.   
  
"What?" she grabbed one of the slides from the work bench and placed it under the microscope "doc what is it?"  
  
"Eat any fruit on the planet Colonel?" she asked. "Any berries?"  
  
"Purple in colour, kinda sweet, and tangy, no pips?" he asked. She handed him a small bag with purple berries in that SG-4 had brought back.  
  
"Dammit" he held his head in his hands.  
  
"It's fine, I have a starting point now, I can get rid of it"  
  
"I am never eating again" he said, Janet laughed  
  
"I can hear your stomach complaining about that"  
  
"Just tell me you can get rid of it"  
  
"I think so"  
  
They were all stood around Sam's bed, Daniel and Teal'c stood on either side, Jack, Janet and Hammond stood at the end of the bed. Airmen Ross and Wyman by the door, available if needed. Janet had successfully killed the organism in Sam's blood sample and they were waiting for her to wake to see if it had been removed from her completely.  
  
When she groaned and mumbled everyone leaned forward, she opened her eyes a confused look on her face.  
  
"What the" she started.  
  
"How you feeling Major?" The general asked.  
  
"I have the worst headache but okay" she said "Why?" she looked around at   
  
them and spotted Jack's swollen lip, remembering everything "oh"  
  
"Not at all angry?" he asked her.  
  
"Colonel I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself" she said.  
  
"It's okay Carter, we both did things we regret" a look of hurt washed over her   
  
face and he regretted saying that.  
  
"Glad to know you're okay Major" Hammond said "Dr I assume you wish to keep her in the infirmary"  
  
"At least until tomorrow" she said.  
  
"No arguments here" Sam said rubbing her head when it hurt the most. She glanced at Jack briefly, he was watching her, he caught that hurt look in her eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
r.l.w  
  
(19/05/04) 


	4. Perfectly Relaxed

Sequel to Not At All Relaxed  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers : none  
  
Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I just really, really love them and am borrowing them. I don't own Stargate, this lot do- Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. And I'm making no money. At all…   
  
Author's Notes : and the end, doesn't feel like it was written in the same sorta vein as the first part but hey ho, enjoy, feedback, smiles and love.  
  
Perfectly Relaxed   
  
Sam and Jack were both in the clear of the organism, which Janet believed hid itself within his blood, disguising itself. She kept Sam where she was safe, just in case, she wanted to make sure her friend was 100% well before she let her out of her infirmary's care. Sam lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling, wishing she could get to sleep but knowing her thoughts and emotions wouldn't let her right now. The anger was still with her, she had been angry at Jack earlier, her words were, well her own, the intensity of the anger had not been. And it hurt inside and she was confused over how he felt, which words and emotions he had displayed had actually been his. And the guilt, over his swollen and cut lip. Daniel and Janet had accepted her apologies for her behaviour, knowing it hadn't really been her, Jack had not stuck around for her to even try and apologize to.  
  
However when he walked in the infirmary she realised that she wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened. By the look in his face Jack was. He came stood by her bedside. She looked at his lip, it had gone down a little but still swollen, still damaged.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir, does it hurts?"  
  
"Not so much" he said, "How are you?"  
  
"My head hurts but I'm okay"  
  
"You still have a headache?" he said. She nodded, which made her wince, it was a bad headache. "Come here" he moved so he was stood behind her, right up against the bed and placed his fingers on her temples. He slowly and gently massaged her head, trying to ease her headache away and relax her. She sighed, enjoying the feeling and he moved down to her shoulders. She pulled away but he held her back and began to work on her shoulders.  
  
"You're very tense Sam" he said.  
  
"One of those days" she said.   
  
"Tell me about it" she smiled ands began to relax under his firm hands. She moaned softly.  
  
"Do you regret kissing me?" she asked.  
  
"Not for a me moment, I meant all the other stuff I did" he kissed her gently on the top of her head. "I do love you" he whispered.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I know" he smiled, she went to turn around but he stopped her. "Just relax Am" she settled back down and let him carry on with her what he was doing, his hand and fingers on her neck and shoulders, calming her nerves, ridding her of her guilt, her confusion lifted completely by his words. She closed her eyes and felt herself beginning to drift off. He noticed this and lay her down, pulling the covers up over her, making sure she was comfortable. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him, he smiled back before kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Sam" he said "Sleep tight"  
  
"I love you" she mumbled, closing her eyes, not fighting the tiredness.  
  
"I love you" he whispered. He sat with her until he was sure she had fallen in to a relaxing deep sleep, then went to bed himself.  
  
Fin  
  
r.l.w  
  
(19/05/04) 


End file.
